You Belong With Me
by Dandino
Summary: "You Belong with Me" By Taylor Swift songfic.


**You Belong with Me songfic. Annabeth's POV.**

I saw my friend Percy. He was on the phone with his girlfriend, Silena. It looked like he was arguing with her. He hung up. I walked over to him.

"Hey, Percy, you ok?" He shook his head.

"I'm tired of the drama." He replied.

_Your on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset, she's going off about something that you said, cuz' she doesn't get your humor like I do._

That night, I tried on a bunch of outfits to get him to actually like me. None of them seemed to work at all. The music I was playing was loud. I totally ignored it except for the fact that Silena hates it. I started singing into my brush, and I've could've sworn I felt someone watching me.

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the type of music she doesn't like, cuz' she'll never know your story like I do._

_She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers! Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what your, looking for, has been her the whole time! If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, You belong with me, You belong with me._

I sat with him the following weekend in the park, talking bout random stuff. I was looking at his perfect smile, which I hadn't seen since his stupid girlfriend made him angry and upset. He kept making funny jokes, and I kept laughing

"You did a great job at the game yesterday." I said. He smiled.

"Thanks. Oh, hey my rides here. Talk to you later tonight?" He asked. I nodded and waved. His girlfriend gave me a smug look. I glared at Silena.

"Bye, Annabeth." She said mockingly. I rolled my eyes.

_Walkin on the streets with you and your worn-out jeans. Can't help thinkin this is how it ought to be, laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy? And you got a smile that can light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since she let you down. You say you find I know you better than that. Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, thinkin bout' the day when you wake up and find that what your lookin for, has been here the whole time! If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, You belong with me!_

I sat by myself on my porch steps. I saw Percy sit next to me in a tuxedo.

"You going to the prom?" He asked. I shook my head, sadly. He looked confused.

"I don't have a date." I said, miserably. Percy frowned.

"I wish you were." He replied. He hopped into his car, waving. I waved back.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know that? You belong with me, You belong with me._

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night, I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're bout to cry! I know your favorite songs and you tell me bout your dreams,I think know where you belong, I think it's with me._

I ran up to my room, looking for a dress I had picked out a few days earlier. I grabbed it and changed quickly. About 2 minutes later, I was getting into my car.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see, You Belong with Me!_

I walked slowly into the gym and saw Silena talking with some of her friends. I saw Percy and waved. He looked shocked and ran up to me.

"Annabeth! I though you said you weren't coming!" He replied. I smiled and shrugged. "The dress is beautiful!" I thanked him, but then heard someone clear their throat.

"Annabeth! So glad you came." Silena glared. Percy turned.

"WHY are you so rude to her? Not only to her, but to me, too. We are over!"

_Standing by or waiting at your back door! All this time how could you not know baby! You belong with me, You belong with me._

He turned toward me. I smiled. He mouthed 3 words: _I love you. _

"I love you too, Percy." I whispered.

_Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me, you belong with me._


End file.
